The Fall of Phantomhive (Discontinued, Currently being rebooted)
by yuukikonno08
Summary: The following anime concepts are included, RWBY, SAO, NGLG and Kantai Collection/Kancolle. I do not own any of it. She fell from Aincrad amidst the final battle for freedom, but she wasn't dead. Nor could she remember anything. This is a story of age, one in which will last a lifetime of emotions and struggle, with dimensions colliding and chaos erupting. There can only be war.
1. Phantomhive Introductions

**Hello everyone! It's Yuuki back with another fanfiction! This time it is crossover-based with heavy reliance on OC's. This is AU and has crossovers contained from the following**

 **-Sword Art Online**

 **-RWBY**

 **-No Game No Life (The Ex-Machina and other races of the like)**

 **So here I have a list of the OC Characters you'll see throughout this story, concept designs will be released later**

 **(Disclaimer, I do not own any content in this fanfiction besides the characters that I have created and some locations)**

* * *

 **Laichen Phantomhive** \- The leader of the famed 'Phantomhive Manor' A guild renowned for its superior strength in the time of Sword Art Online, yet she has now awoken in a new world. One she does not recognize, yet she cannot remember why she is there. She has blond-ish hair with brown streaks on the top of her head, her hair is cut in a pixie cut and her bangs hang loosely over her right eye. Her eyes have a distinct blue color that changes to a faint glowing red when her semblance is in use. She wears a simple black shirt and loose, ragged blue jeans. She also has a black hoodie with the character "Eyeless Jack" imprinted on the front. She has a mature yet somewhat childish attitude and seems to always be happy, beneath her happy demeanor she hides a psychotic personality that tends to come out during battle. Her weapon of choice is an array of kitchen knives and several throwing knives, each blade is reinforced with the metal of Aincrad's outer walls.

 **Semblance-** Her semblance is stated to be extremely deadly as it allows her to see any living being's organs and vital systems, allowing her to target certain weak points for disabling or killing an opponent. She is also able to slash through aura thus her attacks cannot be shielded against using aura, her semblance is for a true assassin, which she takes much proficiency in

* * *

 **Light** \- One of the only martial arts skill user, in Sword Art Online she was renowned for her mastery of the martial arts fighting skill. She is a very straightforward person and not afraid to speak her mind, she is very strong-willed and will not back down from a challenge. She cares deeply for her guild mates and wishes to protect them dearly, yet things change when she is converted into an Ex-Machina. She has a fairly long set of slightly curly hair with a distinct dark-brown coloring, a bandana or some sort of headband is usually seen holding her hair away from her face in a pushed back position. Her eyes are dark brown (much like her hair) and she is almost always alert, even as an Ex-Machina. She dressed with a simple black shirt that has torn-off sleeves, she wears a pair of black pants that contain a single white stripe running down the outer leg. Her weapons of choice are two pairs of iron compact gauntlets that are created by Kayaba Akihiko from Aincrad's outer walls. They contain a set of small minigun-like barrels and have the ability to extend a pair of blades as well. The gauntlets also contain a crystal that can alternate between control of four elements, water, fire, wind, earth. She is only currently able to use fire as of now.

 **Semblance-** Being an Ex-Machina it is unsure if she is able to attain a semblance

* * *

 **Yuuki** \- A skilled katana user, having a strangely female-sounding name Yuuki is actually male. He is one of the most skilled fighters in Phantomhive along with Light, Laichen, and Nyx. In their days of SAO he was always seen fighting in the frontlines with the rest of his guild. He has jet-black hair that is slightly long with bangs that hang near his eyes, he sweeps the bangs to the right side of his face in a messy manner. He wears a simple white shirt with a leather cord threaded through the front neck part, he also wears a pair of grey pants that are held up by the belt that holds his two swords. A necklace with a pendant of the Excalibur hangs loosely around his neck. His weapons of choice are an Odachi and Wakizashi both outfitted with gun counterparts aswell. The Odachi has a revolver style chamber attached at the base of the guard with a short barrel protruding forward, the trigger is located on the handle at a tilted angle. The Wakizashi has a slide-reload pistol part atop the blade near the base of the guard which looks more futuristic than its Odachi counterpart. Like the Odachi it's trigger is located at the handle with a slight tilt. Like the other Phantomhive members, Yuuki was converted into an Ex-Machina, yet he experienced several systematic errors that lead to him being unable to perform certain actions unlike his other Ex-Machina guild mates

 **Semblance-** Being an Ex-Machina it is unsure if he is able to attain a semblance

* * *

 **Nyx** \- A proficient dual-blade user, even though he did not obtain the dual blade skill in SAO he managed to chain single-handed sword skills together to create devastating combos. He was very skilled at using two short swords and was a deadly force on the field. He has short black hair with slightly longer bangs in the front which is swept up, his side burns stretch to the lower part of his face and he gives off a somewhat handsome look. He is an excellent designer and blacksmith and is a very calm and analytical person. As an Ex-Machina he became even more proficient in calculations and strategy aswell as analysis of new weapons, he is a specially created model known as an Eisen. A model that can control magnetism, though it has a limit. His choice of clothing is a simple greyish-white shirt similar to Yuuki's with a pair of black jean-like pants that have a chain with a small cube-like pendant hanging from it. The cube is in fact his weapons in a compact partialized form, his weapons are a pair of black, short gunblades that have a pistol mechanism on the ends of each with an elongated handle in the shape of a curved sword grip. The gunblades are created by reversing the magnetism of the cube, causing them to unfold into two weapons, the gun makes ammo as it shoots by fusing metal particles together via heat and magnetism

 **Semblance-** Being an Ex-Machina it is unsure if he is able to attain a semblance

* * *

 **Knox** \- Knox is a skilled user in the concept of a longswords and claymores, in SAO she wielded a large claymore made of some of the strongest attainable metal in the game. She wielded the sword with terrifying ease and agility, able to swing it as fast as Yuuki despite the size and weight. She had a very carefree personality and was also cracking smiles at any given time. Once converted to an Ex-Machina she continued to carry this go happy personality. Her weapon of choice is a longsword-claymore-like tech weapon created by Nyx and Heath. Utilizing gravity dust and the substance known as mercury she is able to form a blade if the silvery substance. The blade is equivalent to the strength of Aincrad's metal once in a hardened state. She wears a pair of bracelets to help control the mercury and carries a rapid-fire pistol that fires alterable mercury bullets. She has dark blue hair that is cut extremely short in the back with long bangs in the front that are swept to the left side of her head. Her eyes are also a vibrant blue color. The choice of attire consists of a black shirt with body-fitting long sleeves and a few tech designs imprinted onto it alongside a lightly armored jacket that she wears unzipped, she also wears a pair of black jeans that fit somewhat tightly around her legs. She is extremely agile despite her large weapon and is deadly with her mercury-controlled blade as being cut by it is grounds for a nearly instant poisoning.

 **Semblance-** Being an Ex-Machina it is unsure if she is able to attain a semblance

* * *

 **Heath** \- Heath is a strange person, he is known to wear a metal face mask that covers his eyes all the time. Presumably to keep the 'heat' of the forge out of his eyes. He wielded a single katana in SAO and was quite proficient with it though his real strength lay in his blacksmithing abilities. He was able to forge impressive weapons with insanely high stats back in SAO. Once he was converted into an Ex-Machina he still retained his mask and mysterious demeanor. He wears a cropped combat jacket and pants with a body-fitting chest plate and accompanying shin guards and arm guards. His coat is quite sturdy and is able to resist the heat and touch of flames. His choice of weapon is a fold-able katana-like longsword accompanied with several replacement blades for the central handle and a handgun with an underlying slashing blade. Not much else is known about him.

 **Semblance-** Being an Ex-Machina it is unsure if he is able to attain a semblance

* * *

 **Sunshine** \- This little girl logged into SAO at age 10. Small but a prodigy with ranged weapons, she dominated the field from a far range with her hundreds of throwing knives and other throwing weapons. She joined Phantomhive due to the occupancy of others like herself and is happy to call them her family, she has a very cheerful personality and is always willing to help others. Once she was converted into an Ex-Machina she managed to download her personality thus retained it. Her hair is black and usually seen let down though sometimes is pulled into a ponytail. She has greyish-black eyes and is stated to be "Utterly Adorable" by several members of Phantomhive. She is a Prufer model of Ex-Machina thus is more based around analysis and investigation of the battlefield, despite this she carries an extremely powerful weapon called "The Holy Grail" A sniper rifle that draws power from the sun. She wields the sniper with excellent proficiency despite it being so large. She is normally seen wearing a one-piece athletic dress with a neutral color, the designs on the dress glow when she is using her Ex-Machina abilities She also wears a pair of black stocking that go past her thighs, most of her machine parts are covered by her clothing unlike her other guild mates who are more open about it.

 **Semblance** \- Being an Ex-Machina it is unsure if she is able to attain a semblance

* * *

 **Renka -** This girl is slightly older than Sunshine, around age 12 she is extremely proficient with katana and throwing projectiles, she has a very innocent personality that hides a very devilish side of her. She and Sunshine usually work in a pair, covering each other's backs with proficient ease. Once Renka was converted into an Ex-Machina her personality altered toward a more mysterious side yet she still retained her previous ideals. Her weapon is a gunblade known as the "Mugen Kuro" meaning Infinite Darkness. It is able to absorb power from shadows and darkness and allows her to use shadows to teleport short distances. Like Sunshine she has black hair that travels down to her lower back. She is not afraid to beat someone up for various reasons and does it quite frequently. Also, like Sunshine, Renka is usually called cute by her fellow guild mates. Though it usually comes with consequences such as being beaten or bitten. Renka retained this somewhat savage behavior as an Ex-Machina though it no longer has much of an effect on her other guild mates as they too are machines

* * *

 **Welp! That's all for the Character Introductions! I hope you have a good imagery of the characters now and I will release concept designs for them at a later date! Now for the story! ONWARD!**


	2. The Fall and Declaration

**Here I bring you chapter one of my newest fanfiction, The Fall of Phantomhive! I hope you enjoy and I will see you at the bottom!**

 **(Disclaimer, I do not own any of the anime featured in this besides my original characters and some locations I may make up in the future)**

* * *

"ATTACK!"

The signal to attack was given, the final boss was to be defeated here. They had to give it everything they had. "Forward!" Cries of battle a sounded as hundreds of armed warriors charged forth, weapons were drawn as they engaged a single figure. A man whom donned a set of blood-red armor, steel-grey hair waved slightly as he turned and drew his sword. Liberator. "So, we finally meet." He spoke calmly as the armed warriors approached him "Let the final battle of your lives begin!" He shouted as he rushed forward, his shield defended his forward flank as he rammed into the horde of foes. Bodies flew as the man plowed through toward his intended target, a male clad in black who wielded two longswords. The two males clashed in a brilliant blaze of skill as swords and shield met, sparks flew as the two ripped at each other with everything they had. But once cannot expect to take on a single warrior in the horde of many.

 **-FWOOSH!—** Cloths flapped as two men engaged the knightly man whom was locked in combat. "HEATHCLIFF!" Came a unified shout as two males attacked him. One bore a lengthy Odachi while the other swung a pair of short swords, the two cleaved through the man in a show of precision as they took a slight chunk from his green heath gauge. "Almost no damage huh…?" One of them grunted as they darted away. I their place leapt a girl, curled brown hair fluttered as she pounded into the shield-wielder. Her fists glowed as a martial arts skill ignited within them "ROKURO KABUTO!" She clenched her right fist by her waist as the other hand positioned itself in front of her chest. "CHAA!" Her right suddenly shot forward at almost light speed, a flash of black signified the movement as it slammed Heathcliff's shield. "—KAH!—" the man grunted as his shield was instantly blown away from his front flank, exposing it for the dual wielding Black Swordsmen to attack. "Kirito! Get him!" Light grinned as the male shot past her and exploded into a flurry of skills, tearing into the man at high speeds as others joined in on the ruthless attack. Sword skills initiated in a flurry as warriors hacked and cleaved at the man, yet a burst of light sent them sprawling seconds later. Several warriors burst into small shards as they landed, signifying their death. "How absurd." A blondish hair girl muttered as she watched from a distance, hands folded across her chest. "Phantomhive, pull back. The Knights will hold him." She ordered into a small crystal ball that she held in her hand. Seconds later she watched her three warriors retreat as the others remained by her side. Battle cries rang forth as the Knights of the Blood Oath charged in and began to attack in flawless coordination, the Black Swordsmen and Lightning Flash at their lead. "All units! Engage!" The chestnut-haired girl ordered as the knightly guild engaged their ex-leader. "Show me what you've learned my former comrades!" Heathcliff smirked as he rushed forward to meet them, shields smashed together as the knights met in a furious clash. Sparks flew instantly as swords flailed and struck "Advance! Show no fear! Either we live a survivor or die a hero!" The Black swordsmen hollered as he rushed forward, his swords blazed as he rammed into Heathcliff and initiated a powerful burst of slashes "HAAA!" The males voice cracked a little as he let forth a battle cry, only to be knocked away by a large cross shield. – _Now is the time to strike! —_ Laichen lurched forward as two of her larger knives seemed to spring into her hand. "Phantomhive, all unit's advance."

"..."

In that instant, Heathcliff realized. The Phantomhive members had vanished from his sight. "Where-?" He was cut off by a crushing blow to his back. "GWAH!" He staggered as the Knights of the Blood Oath retreated. Phantomhive was already upon him. "Impossible!" The calm man lost his composure as he tried to decipher where the deadly warriors were "Behind you, old man" A small voice whispered in his ear. "What?!" The man whirled and swung his sword. **KRAAHHH!** His sword met solid resistance as a silver katana blade parried the blow with deadly accuracy. "Yuuki huh…?" The man grunted as he locked his sword with the latter. "Oh! You remember! Good job!" Yuuki smirked as Heathcliff heard a small tapping noise behind him "Cra-!" The man was blow sideways into a nearby wall as Light round-housed his right side with a powerful whirlwind kick. "Nice work." Yuuki grinned and gestured over to Heathcliff whom was once again locked in combat with minor players. Light sighed "This is the final battle for our lives and you're smiling?" She facepalmed, Yuuki simply shrugged and reverted back to his monotonous self. "I was trying to lighten the mood" He mumbled as he looked over at the fight that raged on. "Nyx, you're turn." Laichen spoke to a male from her perch. "Affirmative" Came a quick reply as Nyx burst forward from his hiding spot, two short swords sprang from their sheaths as the male burst through the thicket of fighting and slammed into his foe, his dual swords flashed rapidly as he hacked and cleaved at the man before him. Whom attempted to place a solid defense between him and the rapid attacker. "Sunshine, do as you please." Laichen said as she turned and leapt from her perch. A small cloaked figure only nodded as they drew several throwing daggers, in an instant their hand seemed to vanish as five razor-sharp daggers flew toward Heathcliff. The man didn't have a chance as the five weapons buried themselves in his side and began to inflict their status afflictions, poison and paralysis. "Status afflictions, successful." Came a small voice from under the hood. Instantly the remaining Phantomhive members flew forth and began to synchronize a fury of attacks toward the paralyzed Heathcliff. "HAAAA!" Multiple battle cries rang out as their weapons glowed and hacked through their foe, successfully bringing his heath points into the yellow region. "Heh, nice work!" Nyx smirked as they turned and prepared to attack once more. Yet what they saw shocked them. The previously disabled man was moving. "No way! The status affliction should still be lasting!" Light exclaimed as they readied their weapons. Yellow bolts of electricity began to crackle around Heathcliff as he stood, a calm expression once again set on his face as power swirled around him. "This is… his Original Sword Skill!" Laichen leapt forward and dashed toward her guild "Retreat! It's his Original Sword Skill!" She screamed as the man leapt high into the air, his sword crackled and glowed as a massive surge of power began to grow about his blade. "Get away!" The Black Swordsmen and other well-known frontline warriors were screaming orders and dragging people out of the way, yet Laichen saw it. Phantomhive was too close! She sprinted forward. Heathcliff smirked as he watched the fleeing members, this was it. "Be judged by thy holy sword! Let the judgement of god rain upon you!" He shouted toward the warriors below. With that he descended, his sword screamed as it flew toward the ground. Then there was a light, a bright, vibrant, brilliant light, and with this glorious light, seven health bars in the top left corner of Laichen's HUB hit zero.

 _You idiots..._

* * *

"Phantomhive, Laichen…"

Laichen opened her eyes to darkness, darkness freckled with light. No, this was a night sky. The girl sat up groggily "Hmmm…" She groaned as she rubbed her head to rid of the splitting headache she was currently experiencing. "Laichen." Again, a voice spoke. Laichen suddenly realized this and sprang to her feet, her hand instinctively dropped to her knives at her waist. Two figures stood before her. A man, a little way off from her position. He had a skinny figure yet was still fairly tall, his face contained sharp features and a neatly kept set of light-brown hair with trimmed sideburns, there was no mistaking it. "Kayaba… Akihiko?" Laichen spoke the name of the death game's creator. "Indeed, it is I" He spoke calmly as he tucked his hands into his lab coats pockets. Beside him stood a small girl, who couldn't have been more than ten years old. Black hair flowed down the girl's back, stopping at about her mid-thigh. A small childish face stared back at her as a single strand of hair settled between her eyes, Laichen continued to observe the figure and noticed several things. One, she had what looked to be a series of mechanical parts protruding from her small body. The most prominent of the features was a single wing mounted on her left side, seemingly attached to the back with three large blue blades protruding from the appendage. Next was a large disc-like object also mounted on the left side of her head along with what looked like a mechanical pair of cat ears. "Sunshine…?" Laichen tilted her head questionably at the small robotic-like girl "Answer: I am Sunshine. To a proper extent" the girl replied in a monotonous yet soft voice. "What is the meaning of this?" Laichen looked at the two figures as he put a hand on her hip. Kayaba took a step forward and smiled as he untucked his hands from his lab coat, Laichen then noticed his hands were made of metal parts. He too was a robot of some sort. "Kayaba, what is going on here?" Laichen asked in a more serious tone. The man nodded and gestured toward Sunshine, whom stood perfectly still. "Your guild has been converted, specifically converted into Ex-Machina. A type of robot designed to kill powerful deities." He stated as Laichen looked at Sunshine. "And why should I believe any of that?" Laichen glared at the scientist menacingly as she spoke, Kayaba simple shook his head and sighed "That is up to you, but if you noticed. We are no longer in virtual reality Laichen." He said as he tapped his finger against his coat. "We are in a new world, a world that could possibly be taken from a virtual reality in fact." Laichen stared at him with slight confusion. "So, you're saying I went from being trapped in a virtual reality game to being trapped in an alternate universe that could be taken from virtual reality, yes?" She inquired sternly. The man nodded "Indeed. Allow me to explain." A disc mounted upon his head which Laichen previously had not noted lit up as several tech-like circles appeared and drifted slowly around the mechanical appendage. "Lösen, Earth… Remnant." The man spoke quickly a massive holographic map suddenly warped into existence and lit up the small clearing around them. Laichen quickly recognized the map as that of a world map, several continents were noticeably marked with several other markings that most likely signified landforms and such slewed across the holographic surface. "So… What is this…?" Laichen questioned as the man placed the map a on the ground, holographic landform instantly sprang up to represent the terrain of the land. "This is the map of the world we are currently in, the world known as Remnant." He said "This world could be considered an alternate future of our world where beasts known as Grimm roam and terrorize the humans. A natural form of energy known as dust also exists here, it powers weapons that can kill Grimm as well as power modern equipment. Atop of this there are certain individuals whom can use a power known as semblances and aura which greatly assist in that of slaying a Grimm. But you should already know this as I uploaded your data into your brain already." Kayaba said, Laichen snapped her head up and stared at the mechanical man. "What do you mean?" She asked as she checked her body. There were no visible mechanical parts on her. The man pointed at her head. "I installed a small chip into your head, it allows Ex-Machina like myself and Sunshine to give you instant communication and data when needed. You are the leader of Phantomhive yes?" Laichen simply nodded as she listened intently. "Well then you command us." Kayaba stated simply. Laichen stifled a look of shock as she observed the two Ex-Machina before her. "Where are the other members Kayaba?" She asked him. The man pointed at the map. "They are still asleep, in a dormant state. Only Sunshine and I were able to stay in an active demeanor due to our close proximity to you at the time of the collapse" He said as if Laichen already knew. "The collapse?" Laichen tilted her head in confusion "Indeed when Aincrad fell apart once I was defeated. You and your guild members had died, yet you remained in Aincrad due to a glitch of sorts, thus when Aincrad was falling apart you fell with it. And some catastrophic phenomenon has caused this." He explained. "In other words, it caused us to become warped into an alternate world huh?" Laichen asked. "Correct" Kayaba said as he closed the map. "I don't one hundred percent believe that, but as long as I'm stuck here I might as well do something worthy of the guild." She sighed as she straightened up "Very well m'lady." Kayaba said as he made a quick bow, Sunshine followed his movements exactly. Laichen was a bit taken aback at first but instead cracked a smile. "Oh, this is going to be fun…" She muttered to herself as she began to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped. "Uh Kayaba… any towns nearby we can stay at…?" She turned to the robotic man. "How about we stay at a palace instead m'lady?" He asked with a smile. "A place?" Laichen shot him a questioning look. "Indeed, conveniently the Ruby Palace happened to land right over there." He said with a smile as he and Sunshine gestured to Laichen's left. Sure enough, a massive shape of the palace loomed over them as she turned. Suddenly, a wide smile appeared over Laichen's face. "Perfect." She giggled as she began to stroll toward the palace. Of course, the guild leader couldn't help but think as she entered the palace. "You know Kayaba… we have a nice castle. But we need some warriors…" She said as she trailed off "Indeed we must find the others, but why do you sound like you've planned something?" Laichen giggled and pointed at the high ceiling. "Because I do have a plan." She grinned at the man as she looked at the sky.

"World Conquest."

* * *

It was midnight, a lone man stood out near the edge of the bay. His gaze swept over the endless water as he tucked his hands in his pockets, the night air was always a good escape from the city. He sighed as footsteps tapped quietly behind him. "So, what are you doing out here?" A woman's voice came from behind him as a blonde female stepped up. "Just a little night stroll." He replied. The woman chuckled "So you got up, fully dressed yourself and proceeded to gaze out across the ocean with an angry expression?" She inquired. The man smiled slightly and waved her off "Yeah yeah, I get you're point Glynda. I just can't help but be concerned after that massive object that was reported. I'm sure you felt it too, when it broke apart." Glynda nodded as a stern expression took over her features. "Indeed, that power. The pressure it released was astonishing. I too am a little worried about the contents off that object." She reluctantly stated as she looked out on the water. The two stood in silence for several minutes, listening to the night wind and the splash of water against the bay's shore. **Thmp. Thmp. Thmp.** Soon the noise of the waves changed, and the man noticed. "Hey Glynda, you hear that?" He asked the woman. Glynda listened a moment before she too nodded "Yes I hear it… sounds like it's coming from below." She said as she and the man began to peer over the edge of the bay wall. As the peered over they saw the distinct figure of a person, floating face down in the water whilst rhythmically bumping against the wall as the waves washed against them. "Glynda, I think you should pull them out." The man said. "Good idea" She replied as she withdrew a wand and casted a bolt of purple energy downward, the energy coiled around the persons body and lifted them onto the shore. The man rolled them over and stared at the unconscious person's body. "Uh Glynda… take a look." The man said as he pointed at the apparent male whom they had just retrieved. "What is it James?" She asked as she turned. Her eyes widened as she saw what lay before her "What on Remnant…" She murmured as she bent down and examined the body. The male had a pair of katana's strapped to his waist, the sword handles showed signs of intensive use as the wrapping was tarnished rubbed down quite firmly. He wore a plain white T-shirt and a pair of grey pants that dripped with water. A black coat was tied securely around his waist and a necklace with a sword pendant hung loosely rom his neck, yet what had caught their attention was the robotic appendages protruding from the male's body. A single wing hung loosely at his left side, attached to his back by a metal port. A disc-like object was mounted on the left side of his head as well, on his arms were a set of metal plating that was installed into his skin. Giving his upper arm and shoulder a robotic look, a small disc mounted on the joint of his shoulder and arm seemed to allow him a form of movement. He also contained small blue circuits that were embedded into his lower arms. "No way… this guy…" The man took a step back. Glynda simply stared in shock at the male "He's an Ex-Machina…" Glynda whispered to no one in particular. The man suddenly regained his composure "Let us alert Ozpin, I'll take the boy." He said as he hoisted the unconscious Machina onto his shoulder. Glynda simply nodded and followed closely. "Do you think he came from that object earlier this morning?" James nodded silently as they made their way toward a large building that rose high into the air. "It's likely, and if so… there may be more of him." He said grimly as Glynda opened the door. Neither said a word as they entered the darkened halls and vanished from the views of the outside world.

* * *

"It is morning m'lady." A small voice sounded in Laichen's ear as she slowly opened her eyes. The tired leader slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a small face staring down at her. "Oh… good morning… Sunshine." She murmured as she rolled out of bed slowly. The girl simply nodded and watched her leader drag herself across the large bedroom, reaching for her glasses and sliding them on her face slowly. "Hey Sunshine… where is Kayaba…?" She asked as she slowly shook herself awake. "Response: He is getting food for you because a human body needs sustainment due to lack of being a machine." She said in her usual monotone voice. "Ah… thank you dear" Laichen gave the girl a gentle smile as she went to the door in a zombie-like fashion. Suddenly, Sunshine spoke "Query: Why are you so tired?" She asked. Laichen turned to Sunshine and shook her head "It's a human thing, we need some time to start our morning after sleeping." She replied as she made her way down a long hallway, Sunshine quickly followed with more questions brewing in her data banks. "By the way… can you do something about the way you speak Sunshine? It's kind of weird hearing you sound like a robot all the time." Sunshine seemed to think for a moment before nodding "Answer: I can change personalities with Trace Emulation, what would you like me to change to?" Laichen thought for a moment before snapping her finger. "Can you act like Sunshine?" She asked the seemingly confusing question. Yet Laichen knew from her downloaded data, each Ex-Machina should have a personality trace of the member they were based off of. Sunshine's eyes suddenly lit up as small patterns and numbers could be seen scrolling across her eyes. "Laden: Adopting personality S0N5H1N3." She spoke at a rapid-fire pace before closing her eyes and standing still for several seconds. Laichen could've sworn she heard the clicking and whirring of machinery in the quiet hallway as Sunshine adjusted her personality. "Something like this…?" A small yet shy-sounding voice suddenly spoke up and broke the silence of the hall, Laichen's eyes instantly lit up as a small memory of the small little girl popped up in her mind. "YES! PERFECT!" She unintentionally yelled out as Sunshine looked taken aback. The personality change had definitely worked. Laichen quickly regain her composure and pat Sunshine on the head "Sorry cutie, I couldn't help myself" Laichen giggled as she turned and skipped away with renewed energy, leaving a confuzzled little Machina to figure out what had just happened. "How strange" Sunshine muttered as she tilted her head and began to walk down the hallway in a dainty way, another perk of her personality change. Meanwhile, Kayaba had just returned with a basket of bread, butter, an apple and some other assorted fruits. "I've brought breakfast for you m'lady" The man announced as he descended into the palace and strode over to Laichen whom was happily prancing about, he raised an eyebrow but asked no questions as he handed the basket over. Laichen smiled "Thank you Kayaba, also. You don't have to call me m'lady, that's too formal for my tastes anyhow" She said as she took the basket and skipped away to the main doors, passing through them and plopping down on a nearby piece of rubble. An iron fragment of Aincrad's walls, it felt warm to the touch as it was in the rays of the sun. Laichen smiled as she began to dig into her food, it had been awhile since she had tasted anything this vividly. It felt good after two years of virtual reality. "Ahh, new world, new life, new start!" She cheered to herself as she held up a piece of her bread and giggled. This was going to prove to be an interesting life for her. A little way off Sunshine and Kayaba watched their giddy leader cheer to herself as she ate "What a fascinating girl…" Kayaba murmured to himself, it was only one day since she escaped the death game, and one night to get used to this world. And she was already cheering and smiling as though nothing happened "She will prove an interesting leader indeed." The man nodded to himself as he watched Sunshine leave the corner of his vision and stoop down to examine the flowers in the clearing, it was quite a miracle that this girl had managed to stay operational. But then again, miracles are supposed to happen with the probability is zero to none. "Oh well" He sighed as he leaned against the large door of the Ruby Palace. He'd have to wait and see what happened next. Suddenly, Sunshine leapt to her feet as blue particles swirled around her arm and formed a crimson cannon. Wires sprang forth and attached to a port on her shoulder, the cannon instantly lit up as it charged. "—Over-Boost!—" Sunshine shouted a quiet yet firm voice. **KREEEHHH! THOOM!** The cannon whined in a shrill burst seconds before a beam of blue tech-like origins fired into the tree line and detonated, sending a wave of bright blue tech patterns blasting across the forest and incinerating anything in its path. The powerful display finally came to a stop and detonated one last time, sending fire, debris and trees into the air. "Well then…" Laichen stared at the burnt-out ground that Sunshine had carved from her attack. "The Ex-Machina are programmed to attack using the most optimal measures of destruction against an enemy." Laichen repeated the words that had been installed into her memory and sighed. This was ridiculous. "Sunshine, what was that for?" She asked the small girl who glared menacingly at the trees, her eyes glowed and continued to scan the tree line as Laichen approached. "Investigating… Adjusting for common parameters." Sunshine muttered as she aimed her cannon and glared at a certain tree. "Step out now, weapons down. Or you will die." She spoke a warning as she waited for a response, the response came in the form of a single man who shakily stepped from behind the tree and quickly discarded his weapon. Which consisted of a curved machete and a small pistol. "D-don't shoot! Please!" He pleaded as Sunshine cocked her cannon and it began to hum to life once again. Laichen put a hand out as Kayaba too seemed to be preparing to attack. "Don't shoot. Bring him over to me" She ordered sternly. Kayaba nodded and suddenly shot forward, seemingly teleporting before the man before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back to Laichen" the man stared fearfully as Sunshine followed his every movement with her massive canon arm. Laichen suddenly smirked and leaned forward as Kayaba tossed the man before her. "On your knees, now." She emphasized the last word as the man quickly scrambled to his knees. Laichen nodded approvingly as stood before the man as she crossed her hands over her chest. "So, who are you? And what business have you to be scrambling over here?" She asked with a firm tone. The man quickly groveled at her feet before beginning to explain "I'm part of the bandit group that terrorizes and pillages the locals around this area! W-we heard a massive rumbling and crashing noises and I was sent to investigate by daylight! I-I wasn't trying to attack any of you! P-promise! D-don't kill me!" The man ended up as a blubbering mess as Sunshine continued to point the canon at him. Laichen nodded and looked at Kayaba. "What do you think Kayaba?" She asked as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "I believe this is worth investigating, perhaps they have supplies we could use? Maybe potential allies… or a threat." His voice dropped menacingly as he said the last phrase. Laichen nodded "Sounds like it, what do you say we do?" Kayaba smirked and pointed at the man. "I have an idea, it involves him though." He said with a hint of mischief in his calm voice. The man looked terrified at this point as Laichen recached for him and dragged him toward the palace, she was quickly followed by her two guild mates as the cries of the man were drowned out by the massive double doors that shut after their entry.

* * *

A black-haired female growled lowly under her breath as she looked out her tent window, it was noon. Yet the scout had not returned, she feared the worse after she had seen the massive explosion that had ripped through the forest. Perhaps he had been there? Was that what had dropped? Millions of theories ran through her head as she tapped her fingers against the table restlessly. At least the forest was one that was heavy in dust, allowing it to heal its 'wound' quickly with almost no signs of it left. Except a slight dip in the forest floor. Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside. People were shouting and screaming as the alarm went off, something was attacking. Suddenly a girl burst into the tent, she had short cropped brown hair and wore rough-looing cloths. Her weapons were drawn and she had a look of urgency as she approached the woman. "Raven… something appeared outside." That was all Raven needed to hear, she grabbed her helm and placed it upon her head as she grabbed her sword and sheath and strapped them on. "Alright, thank you for the warning Vernal." She said as she flung open her tent door and stepped outside. What she saw was utter panic and confusion., men and women ran about the camp. Weapons were drawn and some were shooting into the air, seemingly shooting at nothing. Then Raven looked up, her sharp eyes instantly saw it. Something was overhead, flying at an insane speed. Almost invisible to an untrained eye. "It's attacking!" Came a warning from the guard post, sure enough the figure stooped flying for a spilt second as Raven saw blue particles of some sort appears around the figure. Then she recognized it, cannons. **THOOM!** At once, blue beams rained down upon the camp. They detonated in rapid succession and blew both supplies, tents and people alike away. "What the-" Suddenly, the figure vanished. Raven was taken aback, it was fast. **BWOOSH!** A lone figure slammed down into the center of camp, sending dirt and small debris outward in every direction as it landed with a crushing impact. Creating a small crater where it landed. Raven instantly took on a calm posture and waited as the figure stood slowly, it was a little girl. Specifically, it LOOKED like a little girl. But it was obvious looks were not everything. Mechanic parts whirred and clicked as the figure stood to full height, though not that tall. A pair of mechanical, bladed wings folded behind her back as a disc mounted atop her head glowed and whirled. A pair of tail-like appendage flicked back and forth as it glowed dimly, the girl surveyed the entire camp slowly as canon on her arm hissed and slowly let out steam. "Analyzing… adjusting for numbered parameters…" The girl spoke in a soft voice as she stared at Raven. Her eyes lit up as something seemed to move within them. "-Lösen: Einweg-" She suddenly extended a hand as four small pod-like objects positioned themselves in a rhombus formation, a multi-colored hazy portal suddenly appeared within the four pods as two figures stepped out slowly. One was a tall male whilst the other was a female, Raven assumed the male was responsible for this raid on her camp. Yet the female stepped forward as the male and little girl took up positions beside her on either side. "Hello, and greetings… I am Laichen, leader of the Phantomhive Manor… and I am here to talk with your leader" She said with a commanding air. Raven kept her cool despite the initial unease burning in her gut. The male and little girl whom stood beside the girl were no human, but Ex-Machina. _The Ex-Machina shouldn't exist! They should be extinct! Eradicated… how are they here?!—_ Raven ran several scenarios through her head. Most of them would end badly for her side. Raven took a quick breath and stepped forward, she waved her hand to signify she was addressing these newcomers "I am the leader here, Raven Bradwen. It is a pleasure to make you're acquittance." She said, adding a hint of menace to her tone. Laichen giggled and held out a hand "Pleased to meet you!" She said with a genuine smile. Raven shook her hand firmly, something wasn't adding up in her mind. "I figured you had some kind of business coming here?" Raven said as she stared at the three before her. Laichen thought for a moment then seemed to remember "Oh yeah! We found this guy, he said he was with you guys so we came to return him!" She said as the male Machina opened another portal. Sure enough, her scout from earlier stumbled out and ran from them, his cries of terror rang out as he retreated to a nearby tent. Raven raised an eyebrow "Is that all?" Laichen nodded "Yup! Though I wanted to ask something else" She said as she grinned brightly. Raven crossed her arms "And what is it you want to ask?" The girl gave a little hope and then suddenly changed demeanor, the air around her seemed to chill as her eyes took on a dangerous glint. "How does attacking the Kingdom of Vale sound to you?" She asked. Raven was taken aback "Attack Vale you say?" She leaned forward as though inquiring more. Laichen nodded and gestured to the male beside her. "Kayaba, please show her." The male known as Kayaba stepped forward as his disc began to come to life, glowing and whirring as blue particles appeared around them. "Lösen, Earth… Sanus" He spoke quickly as a holographic map rose up and displayed the continent Sanus. Raven watched as Laichen stepped forward and tapped on Vale's location, pinpointing it on the map "You see, I would like to take over this kingdom. Why? Because my guild need resources, and I'm looking for my other members. I suspect perhaps some of them could be here, and that's why I want to raid this area. It would also provide us many resources and a relative safe haven from Grimm and what not." Laichen said as she looked at Raven, the woman looked down at the map and thought for a moment before responding. "What's in it for me?" Laichen smirked and pointed at Vale. "All the resources, weapons, living quarters and anything else that Vale can provide when it is taken over. I only want a place to live with my guild." Raven was once again shocked, she was being offered everything her group needed. And even more! "I need time to think." She replied, Laichen nodded in understanding and waved to Kayaba whom closed the map and placed a small sphere in Raven's hand. "This sphere contains the map, and all the locations and info you need to know about our plans. Feel free to contact us when you've made your choice." She said as the small Machina girl opened a portal. Raven simply nodded and watched the trio go, their bodies were swallowed up in the haze. Then the portal was gone.

"What an interesting group…" She muttered as the bandits began to disperse.

* * *

Professor Ozpin stood in a large laboratory, several tanks lined the wall yet only one was filled with something. Beside him stood Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood, they all wore a stern expression. "So, he is indeed one of them." Ozpin said, breaking the initial silence of the room. "I knew it" Glynda muttered as she stared at the body now contained in the tank. The general stayed silent as they continued to look. "What do you plan to do Oz?" Glynda asked as the Headmaster of Beacon strode up to the glass. James seemed to smirk as Ozpin tapped the glass and turned.

"We are going to turn him into a weapon… A weapon for us. For Vale."

* * *

 **Hello! This is the end of chapter one! I know, I apologize as it is super short. But I will continue to progressively extend the chapter lengths as I go! So look forward to that! Also I will be releasing the character designs and what not later. I will also give a fair warning but basically I dunno when I'll update this again sooooo yeah. Might be awhie till I update. Tell then, stay curious, I guess? -Yuukikonno08**


	3. Retrieve the Machine, Protect the City

**Hello! I'm back with chapter two of this thing! I hope chu enjoy and I shall see ya at the bottom I guess :3**

 **I also hope to have a custom cover image and character designs made soon so stay curious for that too^^**

* * *

It was nightfall. The sun had just begun to set below the horizon as Laichen sat on the edge of one of the Ruby Palace's many balconies, she kicked her legs lazily as she stared out at the distant structures of Vale. "I wonder…" She muttered as she looked up. "What do you wonder?" A voice came from behind her, she turned and saw the distinct figure of Kayaba Akihiko standing in the doorway of the balcony "Oh, hi Kayaba. I was just wondering where the other members could be…" She said as she stared back at the distant mountains and Vale. Kayaba shrugged "I've been sending out constant signals to the cluster server but I get no responses." He said as he tapped his significantly small disc piece that was mounted atop his head. Unlike other Machina, Kayaba seemed to be capable of dematerializing his Ex-Machina parts as they did not play a truly significant role for him other than allowing communications and spawning of a few minor items. "I see. Well I'm sure they're out there somewhere…" Laichen said as she leaned back a little and stared up at the sky, Kayaba tucked his hands into his pockets as his disc vanished from his head. "You miss them, don't you? Despite the fact they are now machines." Laichen nodded "Of course I miss them, they were the only people I had truly known in my two years of being in the game." She replied with a look of longing as she sighed. Kayaba began to turn away when he suddenly gasped, a cracking noise began to run across his hearing as his disc appeared. It began to glow as he picked up a signal "Laichen, I'm getting a signal." He reported as the girl whipped around "Project it." Kayaba nodded as his disc extruded and began to transmit the signal. **Krrrr… Krrrr… kchsshh… This is… krrr… Yuukkssshh… Vale…-** Suddenly the signal cut out and went silent. "what the…" Laichen muttered as she rubbed her chin. "It sounded as though they were saying something." Kayaba said, his disc began to whir to life as a familiar holographic map warped into place. This time a small line that shot straight up appeared over Vale. "This is where the signal came from, at least the relative position." He continued as he zoomed in on the kingdom. "Looks like it cam from around or inside this place, named Beacon Academy." He said as he tapped the location. Laichen began to pull data of the area as Kayaba tried to find out more of the signal. "Beacon Academy trains hunters and huntresses, elite warriors whom specialize in the use of dust and specialized weaponry for slaying Grimm." Laichen recited the data she had found within herself to Kayaba. "Indeed, it seems it was an Ex-Machina signal. Look, they sent out a distress call." He pointed at a red mark that radiated from the area. "So, one of our members woke up on their own and are in trouble?" Laichen asked, Kayaba nodded "It would seem so." Laichen began to leap into action, bolting down the stairs of the palace with Kayaba in tow "Send a call to Sunshine, get her over here. We leave once it's completely dark, understood?" Laichen asked the man behind her "Understood." He replied as he began to shoot off several signals to Sunshine, whom responded in mere seconds. "Sunshine is on her way Laichen" He reported as she ran into her bedroom and began to grab her equipment. "Has Raven called in yet?" Laichen asked as she returned holding her black hoodie and belt of knives. "No need, I'm already here." Came a familiar female voice. Laichen and Kayaba turned to see the black-haired woman standing in the doorway with Sunshine by her side. "I was helping the little one with building a new weapon for herself, I decided to tag along when she had to run." The woman smirked. "I'm also all for your plan as I have some info you'll likely need." She added. Laichen nodded "To cut the chase, I have six other members of my guild whom are Ex-Machina. They are currently in a dormant state till I come in contact with them, yet one of them seem to have awakened on their own and are currently in danger. At Beacon Academy." Laichen said as the woman strode toward them. "Then I think I know why they are in distress." The woman said as she placed a hand on her hip. "The headmaster there once experimented on Ex-Machina whom the kingdom captured in an attempt to create a new defense machine for the city. All Machina he experimented on died, the last machine he had finally succeeded in his experiment to control it but it had been taken apart too much already and was unable to function properly. If he has his hands on one of your members then that means he could succeed in controlling them, and that would spell trouble for our plans." Laichen grimaced at the news as Kayaba and Sunshine seemed to be unaffected by this. "Then we strike tonight, wreak havoc then strike again. We finish the plan in two moves." Laichen said, Raven nodded and smirked "Sounds like a plan." She said. Laichen nodded and turned to Kayaba and Sunshine "Will you two accompany Raven and I?" the two machines nodded in unison. "Of course, we will" Kayaba said a with a slight smile. Laichen nodded and turned back to Raven "How will we get their quickly though? Vale is a long way off and since we don't have sufficient mapping of the area we cannot use an Einweg portal" Raven waved her hand dismissively as she placed a hand on her Odachi. "My semblance allows me to make portals to those I've bonded with, it just so happens my daughter and brother live in Vale. If you catch my drift" Raven said with a smile. Laichen thought for a moment before suddenly sprouting into a massive grin as she strapped her belt of knives onto her waist.

"Perfect."

* * *

The room was dark except for the thin rays of moonlight that trailed through the poorly cropped curtain that blocked the rooms only window. Two sets of crudely built bunk beds were on opposite sides of the room, each contained a single occupant that rested in a deep slumber after a long day of combat training. As they slept a crimson colored portal opened itself with a quiet hum, and from it came four figures. They moved almost invisibly, their silhouettes in the dark area were only seen for a second before they vanished. The door to the room swung closed silently as they exited the room. But it was enough for a certain black-haired girl to awaken, her bow twitched slightly as she awakened just in time for her acute eyes to catch the movement of the figures "What was that…?" She muttered to herself as she leapt off the bed with feline agility and crawled nimbly to the door, she opened it slowly and peeked out. Just in time to see the tips of what looked like two tail-like cords disappear around the far corner of the hall. The girl shook her head and darted back inside, a moment later she rushed out on silent feet. Her newly worn battle clothing flapped quietly as she made her way down the halls, following the strange figures she had seen. As she rounded the corner she saw nothing. "What in the…" She trailed off as she began to sniff the air, her nose twitched slightly as she began to make her way around the halls following the smell. To her surprise she could smell the presence of metal and lots of dust, the smell was almost pounding her senses numb as she followed it. _Why is this smell here of all things…?_ She wondered as she continued to follow it, her nose led her through the dark hallways and rooms of the academy. It almost seemed like they were wandering the compound... then she noticed it, they were making circles around a general area.

"Why would they be doing that…?" She wondered aloud. Then she heard it, footsteps.

* * *

Both Sunshine and Kayaba were beyond confused, they were picking up strong signals of an Ex-Machina. Yet the signals continued to lead them in endless circles, it didn't make sense. Even though they were Ex-Machina they were thoroughly confused/ "I'm sorry…" Sunshine mumbled as she looked down at the floor, the little girl had been acting all dejected ever since she figured out they had failed to pinpoint the signal. The girl's sadness rubbed off on even Raven and shook her hardened heart bit by bit _Well... this is a first._ Raven thought as she realized she felt bad for the adorable little girl. Suddenly Kayaba jerked his head up and whirled around as his eyes narrowed and began to scan the building, a faint whirring was heard as his eyes processed everything he saw "Someone is here…" he created the words in midair with his holographic ability from behind his back. Laichen nodded and placed a hand near her weapons as Raven crouched a little, Sunshine looked ready to decimate the entire building. "Lösen. Einweg." A male voice suddenly sounded as the four figures were consumed by a portal and vanished from the hallway. A few seconds later a none other than the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin stepped forward. "You may come out now, Ms. Belladonna" He spoke calmly as he held his mug in one hand and his cane in the other, at his words the girl appeared from around the corner looking slightly flustered. "So not worry, we will handle the threat so rest at ease" He said with a kind smile as Glynda Goodwitch strode up beside him, Blake looked at the two curiously "Who exactly were they? If… you don't mind me asking" She said as Ozpin chuckled. "Follow us Ms. Belladonna, and you will see" the Headmaster said as he began to walk away with Glynda in tow. Blake shrugged and began to follow them as a sudden rumbling began to resonate through the building, shaking it slightly. "W-what was that?!" Blake asked as they strode up to a large window overlooking the courtyard below. Ozpin simply gestured to the window in which Blake promptly looked out of. "What in the name of Sanus is going on down there!?" She exclaimed as she stared in shock. "A battle between weapons." Ozpin replied as he watched three beings clash together, all had mechanical parts that sparked and crackled with power as the fired relentlessly. "A battle between Ex-Machina." Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Probably one of the most powerful exchanges of power that you will ever see."

* * *

 **KKRRRRSSSHHHH!** Sunshine's eyes narrowed as they began to glow and calculate at god-like speeds, numbers ran across her mechanical mind as she raised her cannon arm and began to fire relentlessly. Blue bolts slammed the ground at top speeds, decimating the stone tiles and blowing debris of all sorts into the air. Return fire came back in mere milliseconds as red bolts slammed down in return, Kayaba leapt into action and began to firing from his own cannon. In a matter of seconds, the entire place was compromised into little bits and pieces alongside melting stone and flaming plants. Sunshine and Kayaba landed side by side and stared at their opponent on the other side of the flames, then their eyes went wide as they froze I place "I-Impossible… you were all made to cooperate with Laichen…" Kayaba muttered as he stared at the figure on the other side, Sunshine simply remained silent as she reverted to her cold machine personality. Laichen turned to see what had shocked Kayaba, surely it couldn't have been that bad. Then she too gasped "YUUKI!?" She exclaimed as her eyes wen wide. "H-how?!" The familiar figure stood before them, flames flickered around his form as he analyzed them. He was dressed exactly as Laichen had remembered, a white shirt with a simple necklace that held the pendant of the Excalibur, his grey pants that he had always been seen with, day in and day out. The only differences were his machine-like look, though it was expected as he was an Ex-Machina, and a pair of katanas belted at his waist. They were two different lengths, one longer than the other. W _hy would he have swords? Ex-Machina don't usually engage in close combat, right?_ Laichen thought as the male simply disregarded her and stared straight ahead at the two Ex-Machina before him. **"Confirmed enemy, engaging into proper parameters. Awaiting confirmation"** He spoke completely natural, as though he was human. He was most definitely not, his black eyes suddenly flared red as every glowing appendage he had warped into a bright red color that pierced the darkness of the night. His mechanical parts suddenly began to come to life as they moved and twitched, some even folded into new unknown equipment as he raised his rather massive dual cannons that began to materialize over his arms. They were not a standard Kämpfer unit weapon, his wings unfolded in a series of mechanical grindings alongside his head disc and armored legs. He was completely mutated in terms of an Ex-Machina, and he looked quite terrifying. Sunshine and Kayaba seemed a little nervous, and Laichen knew why. "This is bad…" Laichen muttered to Raven as the woman watched the battle "Why so?" She asked, curious of the girls worry "Sunshine and Kayaba aren't made for battle. They possess less than thirty-two percent of a combat units power, consider this and the fact that their opponent is a fighting unit with upgrades… they have every reason to be worried as I am" she said as Raven nodded in understanding. "We can't do much against that monster of a machine though, Ozpin seems to have successfully modified him so I don't know the extent of his power" Raven said as she sighed "Let's just watch—" She suddenly leapt to the side with Laichen as several laser beams flew through the spot they had just stood at, decimating the area behind them. "Holy shit…" Laichen mumbled as and Raven fled to cover nearby. This battle was already going to be an insane one, and they both knew it. Sunshine whipped past them as her wings extended, a look of pure murder was written across her face as she darted toward Yuuki and fired off several beams that trailed toward him, some exploded near him but he seemed unharmed as he returned fire only to be assaulted from behind by Kayaba. **THOOM!** Yuuki was blown from the sky and smashed into the ground by a plethora of explosions that ripped across his back. Sunshine leapt into action as her cannon charged **"-Asyut-Armor!-"** Her cannon fired a massive beam of tech-like blue into to the crater, the ground rose before exploding in a massive slew of rocks and dirt. **"-Lösen; Zerstörer!—"** Yuuki recovered just as quickly and fired his dual cannons toward Sunshine, two beams of crimson flew toward her at light speed. Yet Kayaba warped before her as he fired a return shot that spread out into a large shield **"—Lösen; Umweg!—"** Several circular discs materialized over the shield as the beams hit, suddenly the whole Umweg shield turned sideways and reflected the destructive beam straight into Beacon Academy. The entire wall that had been hit was instantly vaporized as the building exploded in a glorious 'Boom!' flames sprang forth as many objects flew into the air, all were ablaze and even melting. No one was hurt by the explosion by some godforsaken miracle, but everyone woke up quite quickly as their school was rocked by its foundations. Sunshine and Kayaba darted forward without a seconds consideration for the school, their cannon arms lurched forward as they completed analyzation **"—Lösen; Enderpokryphen!—"** Instantly their cannons lit up red as the beam that had been used on them mere seconds ago was charged up before their foe **"Zerstörer!"** Two beams of crimson red flew forward, blasting with incredible power as they streaked toward Yuuki whom flew straight up, avoiding the beams that crashed into the ground below. Compromising it further than it already was, with that the two machines took off toward Yuuki. Power flashed through the sky as lasers rained down onto Beacon, flames sprang up as armed students ran from the buildings. Alarms began to blare as the three machines fought relentlessly, distant commands rang through the sky as they continued their destructive battle. Soon their super charged battle brought them over Vale, their beams began to rain down onto the sleeping city as they fought with even more aggression than before. Laichen and Raven bolted after the machines as they flew back and forth, an untrained eye would never hope to see them. Kayaba suddenly exploded from the clouds of smoke, he began to spin rapidly as he jetted upwards. His wings groaned as he began to top speeds that were slightly out of their range. "Sunshine, I'm in position." He reported as he came to a stop well above the clouds. Sunshine simply continued to weave in and out of Yuuki's range, her cannon arm fired a relentless stream of energy bolts as she tries to break the latter's defense. Yet the modified machina was not easily deterred, his dual cannons continued to fire at rapid pace, countering Sunshine's attacks with deadly precision. And that was where Kayaba realized, Yuuki couldn't target more than one opponent at a time. Though modified to deadly extremes his targeting algorithm was tampered with, in the end he was unable to keep track of multiple opponents and thus attempted to wipe out each foe swiftly to avoid being overwhelmed. Yet he was not built to fight another Ex-Machina. He was designed to fight Grimm and other weaker threats, not something of this caliber. Kayaba smiled, this was advantageous indeed. **"Operation in action; Phase one initiated: Standby."** Sunshine's voice rang in Kayaba's head. Their plan was beginning. Kayaba simply watched as Sunshine's petite figure suddenly burst to a stop and began to fire hundreds of energy bolts toward Yuuki. _If he reacts correctly according to his preset algorithm, then we will have the chance we need. Yet even If he doesn't he had fallen for our trap either way…_ Kayaba thought with an evil smile as Yuuki directed his cannons toward the wave of energy that streamed toward him. _He has been designed to take down hordes, thus he will use an area-based attack to counter Sunshine's massive attack. During which time he will be stuck, and that's exactly what we want._ "— **Lösen; Earth. Land—"** He spoke his command with practiced ease as a small platform of rock and dirt formed beside him " **—Lösen; Einweg-"** On que, the portal formed above the platform just as Laichen and Raven stepped forth. Their shoes crunched lightly on the newly formed soil as they exited the portal. "So, Kayaba why call us here?" Raven asked as she looked below at the massive firefight, Kayaba gestured below as he spoke "You two will have to do what Sunshine and I cannot, attack the enemy without obliterating them." He said as he pointed at Yuuki's dual cannons that were currently ablaze as they assaulted Sunshine with a powerful beam. Luckily the girl was countering with her own power and seemed to be at a standstill in terms of their power clash. "An Ex-Machina cannon is like a glove. Hit it hard enough and it'll break off, no harm to his limbs will occur if this is done right. But we Ex-Machina have nothing but overly destructive weaponry that would surely destroy more than the cannons" He said as Laichen rubbed her head, Raven drew her sword and pointed below "What about those tail-looking things?" She asked "Do we cut those?" Kayaba shook his head as he displayed one of his own "Don't cut those, they are an Ex-Machina's life source. Sever it and they are as good as dead." Laichen stepped in before Kayaba could speak. The woman simply nodded as she tightened the grip on her sword "So how are we going to gather enough power in midair to actually do anything?" She questioned as she looked at Kayaba. The man generated a small multi-layered circle of tech-like blue "With this." Raven cocked her head to the side "What exactly is that?" She asked

Kayaba smiled "A trampoline." Raven couldn't tell if he was joking or not **(Little side note; The so called 'trampoline' is an Umweg. A reflective shield used by Ex-Machina to reflect or deter large physical or magical attacks)**

* * *

Thousands of numbers and calculation ran through Yuuki's mechanical mind as he analyzed the massive wave of energy surging toward him. **"Analysis complete, counter with greater firepower."** He muttered to himself as he raised his dual cannons " **—Lösen; Leistung!—"** His cannons flared to life as a shrill screeching began to overlap the roars of rushing energy, the clash of raw power was enormous. A split second later, Yuuki fired. His cannons nearly exploded as they released the enormous amount of power he had built up, his wings screamed in protest as they maximized their thruster output to keep him in place. Yuuki grit his teeth as he held his position, releasing this amount of power was taxing his body greatly, he could feel parts of his mechanical vessel beginning to vibrate as they struggled to hold their form. "Guh…" He arms shook as the cannons continued to release their massive wave, the heat was unbearable and would have killed a lesser being if they had been close. His metallic skin that coated his metal body actually began to melt as the heat intensified, even his cannon muzzles looked ready to liquify as they glowed an angry red-hot color. Through all the noises that assaulted his audio sensors, he never heard them coming. Laichen and Raven descended at blinding speeds, their weapons were held high as they streaked toward their target, Laichen grit her teeth as a wave of heat hit them. "How does one put up with this heat!?" She thought aloud, though her words were lost to the wind. Raven knew what she was saying as she too was struggling to put up with the intense heatwaves that flowed from Yuuki. _We must finish this quick!_ She thought as her Odachi was brought back to strike. Laichen's butcher knife glowed a deep violet color as she approached Yuuki, then they were upon him. "CHAAA!" "HAAAA!" A twin set of battle cries leapt from their throats as they swung, in a split second Yuuki attempted to dodge. Yet his mistake lay in his power output, with both his wings and cannons forcing against each other. He was unable to move. **"-Kein Eintrag!-"** He shouted as the shield formed a mere millisecond before two sets of blades slammed against it. **KKKRRRSSSHHHH!** The shield crackled as it met foreign forces, Laichen and Raven screamed louder as they put everything they had behind their weapons. The shield shuttered as Yuuki tried to hold it, seconds later… It gave way. In a flash his cannons were torn apart as the two women flew by, suddenly his eyes turned blood red as several error warnings began to flash across his vision. His supplement cables tore loose from his damaged cannons and began releasing their potent energy, flames sprang up from his arms as the cannons melted and burned. His mechanical body was struggling to keep itself stable, several crackles of electricity shot across his limbs and chest as he twitched and spasmed, his wings began to flicker as they lost power and his vision began to go static. **"Error: Live cable severed. Sustainment is in no possible outcome."** A robotic voice spoke calmly from a small glowing metal plate that was situated in the center of his chest, a small red light glowed brightly from a small hole in it. Despite the many functional errors that he was experiencing, he was a machine. He handles situations as he was programmed to do so and nothing more, thus he did not realize that his own demise had been announced. His modified body began to shudder as his equipment ran rampant, Ozpin's upgraded weaponry began to explode and burn as their power sources began to leak. Yuuki attempted to restore his life energy via his two twin 'tails' but the reason he was experiencing system error was simple, Raven had accidently severed one of his elemental cables. The twin cables that kept him functioning, alive. Were now faulty, thus he was as well. **"System Failure: Disconnecting from server. Shut Down…"** His voice began to change into a raspy crackle as his eyes started to dull. His system slowed to a halt as his wings shorted out and died, slumping uselessly as his body ceased to function. Then he dropped from the sky, as though an angel crashing from heaven upon severed wings. Seconds later an impact rattled the surrounding area as artificial magic detonated. Metal scraps flew alongside wires of all kinds, tossed into the air like ragdolls, smoke billowed into the air with a thick black color, it seemed to glitter with small fragments of some sort as smaller explosions erupted from the area. Finally, it all settled down and the rumbling ceased.

All that was left was the faint crackle of fire.

* * *

Sunshine and Kayaba descended once the tremors had died down, Laichen hung onto Kayaba as Raven was held by Sunshine. They stared at the massive crater that had been formed before them, smoke had continued to drift from the unnatural indention as small fires finally extinguished "W-what happened here…?" Laichen muttered as she started to step forward. Kayaba's hand shot out in an instant, blocking her path "Do not get any closer, you will die." He stated calmly as his eyes began to glow, signifying he was scanning the scene before him "That ash you see that drifts around this area is Black Ash… the product of magic waste. Similar to when you burn fossil fuels and it creates air pollution. Black Ash is a highly concentrated form of magic waste, it will contaminate your body and take it over. You will live you last months in pain and suffering until you are finally consumed, you will then proceed to dissolve into ashes" He explained as he turned to the two women "Please wait here, us Ex-Machina pulse a decontaminate solution that nullifies the ashes effects as it can have the same consequences on magic infused beings. Alive or not." He said as several small tubes slid out from his back. Sunshine did the same as they began to release a mist-like liquid "We will go retrieve Yuuki." He declared with a note of finality as he and Sunshine began to drift toward the wreckage, they suddenly froze and whirled around with their battle gear whirring and glowing **"Incoming enemies. Prepare for battle."** Sunshine spoke in a robotic manner as her cannon hummed to life, she then began releasing a series of quick bursts toward the nearby trees. Explosions erupted as several bodies could be seen flying across the air. Kayaba was experiencing a similar situation. Laichen drew her knives, butcher knife in her right and meat cleaver in her left. Raven's sheath let out a low clicking as it spun its barrel of blades, clicking to a stop as she drew a crimson Odachi blade. Hunters began to stream from the forest as their weapons formed into all sorts of different shapes and sizes, Laichen twirled her knives expertly as Raven gripped her sword in a classic katana hold. Sunshine and Kayaba where having a silent stare-off with several hunters whom surrounded them "Hey, you two. This is an order." Laichen spoke sternly as she turned to make eye contact with the two machines "Retrieve our goal at all costs except you own life!" She shouted as she leapt into action, her knives flashed back and forth as she hacked an unlucky hunter to pieces in a mere second. "ATTACK!" She screamed as she plowed straight into the group of hunters before her, Raven dashed forward as her sword whistled through the air. The long blade was merciless to its foes, cleaving two hunters from the waist in a single slash. The metallic smell of blood filled the air in an instant as the two began to take their opponents by storm, screams of battle and pain rang through the air alongside gunshots. The hunters had turned their full attention to the two furious warriors, no one noticed the two machines slip into the cloud of smoke and ash. Their forms swallowed up by the haze. Meanwhile Laichen continued to fight alongside Raven, she twirled and slide, ducked and swung. Her body seemed to move on its own, twisting and bending in fluid motions. She was seemingly untouchable as she danced a deadly tune, her knives were extensions of her body. Flashing back and forth whilst severing lives in clean strokes of the blade, blood sprayed across the ground as limbs and heads rolled to the ground. A precise surgeon is what she could be related to, never missing a single opportunity, never wasting a single move as she expertly cut her subjects open. Raven could only be described as an animal of war; her sword was a deadly horn as it plowed through her enemies. Her movements where fast as lighting and as brutal as a bull, fast and deadly with seemingly no form. She swung over and over till her blade would shatter, then her handle would swiftly return to the sheath by her side before it returned to battle, sporting a new blade of death. "You're not too bad!" Raven said as she passed Laichen, the girl giggled and decapitated a hunter whom had strayed too close "I could say the same to you!" She smiled as she leapt over the head of several hunters and blocked a stream of bullets that flashed toward. Raven continued her fight as she watched the girl from the corner of her eye, Laichen did the same. The two seemed to work together in flawless coordination despite the fact that they had only met a few hours ago, their teamwork was seamless. "Heh, you and your little group remind me of my old team." Raven said to Laichen as the two went back to back "Oh? What team are you talking about?" She asked with a smile as she flung a knife into the head of an unlucky hunter. "Just some old friends of mine whom I was teamed with during my academy days as a hunter-in-training" Raven replied nonchalantly as she cut down two hunters in quick succession with a pair of crosswind slashes. "Ohhh, you'll have to tell me more later!" Laichen said with piqued curiosity as she cleaved a tall man down the middle with her butcher knife. Raven nodded in reply as she thrust her sword through a woman and spun, quickly tearing the sword free and striking a hunter in Laichen's blind spot "Thanks!" Laichen gave a genuine smile as she cut down another foe. Raven couldn't help but smile at the girl's bubbly personality, it seemed like nothing could dampen her mood. Raven raised her sword to strike down another hunter when a pair of figures emerged from the dissipating smoke of Yuuki's crash site, the two were none other than Kayaba and Sunshine. Draped over Sunshine's shoulder was what looked to be several parts stuffed in a ragged cloth bag, Raven swore she saw parts of an arm sticking out. Kayaba had a hand in his pocket while he held the limp, mangled form of Yuuki whom underneath his other arm "We retrieved what you wanted m'lady." He announced casually as he strode toward the group surrounding the two women. Sunshine immediately drew out her cannon and began firing small bursts of red bolts into the surrounding hunters, setting them ablaze and blowing others into maimed piled of blood and fire. "Time to go!" She giggled as she fired a few more rounds, it seemed she had switched her personality back to that of a cheery little girl once again. Laichen couldn't help but smile despite the fact that people were being torn apart around her, Raven's helm hide her expression but it was one of slight disturbance at the little girl's attitude toward killing yet she reminded herself that the girl as merely a machine and had no understanding of death or killing except that it caused a living being to cease function entirely and forever. "It can't be helped…" she sighed under her breath as she strode to the group "So, how is he?" She heard Laichen asked "Let us talk about that once we return to the palace" Kayaba replied bluntly as he waited for Sunshine to open an Einweg portal, the little girl caught on quickly and opened the portal as Kayaba and the others stepped into it. Once everyone had vanished into the hazy space of the portal she made one last look around before entering as well, shutting the opening behind her. She never noticed the silent watchers whom had been attracted by the sense of fear in the air from the slain hunters, they crept out into from the shadows once she had vanished and began to feed on the mangled remains strewn about the forest clearing.

They were the creatures of Grimm.

* * *

A trio of girls bolted down the destroyed halls of their academy, weapons in hand (or one their hands in one case) as they raced toward a pair of broken double doors. A particularly young girl sprinted ahead of them as they met a black-haired girl in a melted/blown-up courtyard, she instantly squealed and leapt toward the girl with her hands outstretched in a hug "BLAKE! YOU'RE SAFE!" She flew forward, only to hit the floor as the girl nimbly step sided her tackle hug. "Hi Ruby, glad you're safe too but now is not the time." She said as the other two girls approached. "So, what happened here?" A yellow-haired girl asked as she ran a hand through her locks. Blake pointed at a series of light that flashed down in the city area of Vale "Grimm invaded, but that's not all. Some strange people came here earlier and ransacked the place in a fight with someone else that seemed to be attempting to defend Beacon. Though you can see that was a failure" She sighed "Anyhow, we need to join the other teams. We are departing for the city now." She pointed up at the sky as a large airship began to hover down "Wow! You got everything covered eh Blakey?" The yellow-haired girl grinned as the ship landed gently before them. Blake sighed "Yang… I told you not to call me that." "But it's fun!" Yang laughed as they stepped toward the airship. A white-haired girl of a petite frame shook her head and sighed as she walked aboard with them "Don't be a buzzkill Weiss!" Yang called back as the airships hatch closed and it began to ascend. The team stood in relative silence for a bit as they flew alongside several other airships, the cheery mood before was dampened as they approached the city. A hunter's work was to never be taken lightly after all. Meanwhile, within the city several Grimm of all kinds ransacked the buildings and streets. They plowed through relentlessly and destroyed anything they could as they made their way further into the city where nearly all the citizens had gathered, all the resident's negative emotions fueled the creatures desire to slaughter. "Team RWBY, dropping!" The team leader announced as the hatch swung open to reveal the city below "Jump!" She grinned as she leapt from the ship, followed by her three other teammates. The team of four landed nimbly (Except Yang whom slammed into the ground) and surveyed the area, building had collapsed and debris and blood were strewn just about everywhere they looked. "Well… this is awful…" Weiss muttered as they drew their weapons. Team JNPR landed beside them soon after with weapons at the ready. "You guys ready for this? I heard a wave of Grimm where headed this way." The team leader of JNPR said as he drew a simple sword and shield "Ready as I'll ever be I guess Jaune" Ruby shrugged as they began to hear the distinct noises of the Grimm. The hunters took a deep breath as the black creatures began to storm toward them "TEAM RWBY READY!" Ruby shouted as the others raised their weapons and let out a battle cry. Team JNPR simply awaited the creature's arrival as they began to get closer. The creatures barreled toward them and were upon them in an instant, gunshots rang out as the eight hunters-in-training let loose a deadly barrage upon their foes. The Grimm howled and roared as they were driven back by spray of projectiles, the two teams took turns as they fired. Allowing the other half to reload as they continued to cover them, yet they both noticed the Grimm slowly begin pushing forward against the wave of bullets. "They're coming through!" A girl with long red hair shouted as she reloaded her shotgun-like weapon and continued firing, suddenly Blake's bow visibly twitched as she jerked her head up. "Someone's about to fire a powerful attack! Move!" She shouted as she began to dash toward a nearby building. Her team soon followed as JNPR decided to trust her warning and fled to the opposite side before taking cover, the Grimm began to plow forward toward their positions when a suddenly flash of light shined from behind them and slammed into the Grimm. They were vaporized in and instant as the beam of light swept across their ranks, the buildings nearby began to crumble under the sheer pressure of the attack as it eliminated the threat. "What in the name of Vale!?" Weiss exclaimed as she shielded her head with her arms. The beam finally ceased and left nothing more than a long ravine of black, burning hot rock and ash. "Who could've done this… no hunter has this kind of power!" Yang shouted as she stared at the destruction. Blake seemed to be terrified as she stared at the remains of the Grimm and city, Ruby tapped Blake's shoulder tenderly and waved her hand before her face "Uh Blake…? Are you okay…?" She muttered as the girl broke from her trance "S-sorry. It's nothing" She shrugged as she looked at the mountains in the distant _No way they fired from all the way over there!_ Suddenly a second flash became visible from the mountains "NO WAY!" She screamed as she dove for cover again along with Ruby whom she tackled to the ground, the beam flashed over their heads and obliterated a new series of Grimm whom had appeared farther down the ruined streets. "Where is that coming from?!" The others whipped around and searched frantically for the source, then Blake realized it _They don't have cat vision like me!_ She grit her teeth as she watched the mountains. What were they going to do?

Sunshine lowered her cannon; the muzzle emitted a stream of smoke as it cooled down. "Another horde had been eliminated." She spoke as her communicator atop her head glowed dimly "Perfect. We cannot let those Grimm ransack the city, we must eliminate them at all costs." Kayaba's voice sounded in her head "Understood." She replied simply as her cannon began to glow again. As Sunshine fired her support from Mountain Glenn the bandits of Raven's camp had begun to move into the large clearing that contained the fallen Ruby Palace, Laichen and Raven had planned to join in the same area for enactment of their plan at a later stage. Within the Ruby Palace Kayaba had been at work nonstop, attempting save Yuuki's 'life' that had quickly begun to diminish. Laichen sat perched upon the tallest balcony of the Ruby Palace, deep in thought as she stared at the distant flames of Vale. _Soon… very soon she would begin her plan._ A smile stretched across her face as she giggled "How fun will that be? Hm, Phantomhive?" She said to the sky.

* * *

Across the vast oceans of Remnant atop the rocky formations of a cluster of floating islands a pair of figures picked their way across the rugged land formations. "Are you sure you sensed others here Shuvi?" a tall male with white, messy hair said to a small child-like girl. The girl nodded as a disc atop her head pulsed rhythmically "I am certain Riku." Shuvi stated boldly as she made her way to a massive crater in the land. Situated in the center of the crater were two figures, one whom was evidently female lay partially buried underneath dirt and rocks while another seemed to be lodged in the ground. Head first. The girl approached the two bodies and knelt by them, her twin tails shot out and seemed to connect to a spot on their chests, a series of mechanical whirrings sounded shortly after followed by a glow from the two figures. Wings came to life as tails sprang up and began to glow, absorbing energy at a rapid pace. A low male voice sounded from their chests as a small red light began to emit from the center of their bodies. The voice crackled as it spoke

 **"Synchronization Complete... Rebooting."**

* * *

 **Yay! You made it to the end of my second chapter! I plan to be updating at irregular intervals so please hit the follow button to receive notifications of new chapter posts! I hope you've been enjoying this story so far and I ask that you please leave and criticism or just a nice review for improvement of this story, also if you see any errors feel free to message my account or leave a review. Thank you! Stay Curious~ -Yuukikonno08**


	4. Apology, I am restarting

**Hello Everyone! I apologize profusely but I will be discontinuing this story and REBOOTING IT! So please do not worry as I will be restarting this story with a better planning and what not. SO please bear with me as I formulate this new revised storyline!**


End file.
